A Racers Trilogy
by RzSumisu
Summary: The KG ask Erol to join them to celebrate in Kras City for a week. While there, Erol gets more than he bargained for. ErolxRazer Swearing, Yaoi, etc.
1. Chapter One x Decisions to Make

This story is Erol x Razer. There shall be yaoi! That is a warning! There will also be swearing and alcohol use. Characters and Settings belong to Naughty Dog. I listened to music from Jak X while writing this! XD I hope you enjoy this, and I hope I made it a good length.

OOooOOooOO

Chapter One: Decisions to Make

OOooOOooOO

As Commander of the KG, when alot of the guys would want to have some sort of party or meet at a bar, he was invited.

Not everyone invited him to come along because many were afraid of him, but if it was a unique occasion or a celebration that had something to do with the KG itself, then he was normally invited. This time, around twenty or more of the guys had wanted Erol to go to Kras City with them to celebrate... well, Erol couldn't even remember what the occasion was this time.

Something about a couple of promotions, and then the fact that the Baron was away for a week or two. While the insignifigant members of KG, which was almost everyone had been told some excuse for why the Baron was gone, Erol knew the true reason. More negotiating with the metal head leader. Haggling with dark eco.

It was a dangerous game that the Baron was playing at. Normally Erol wouldn't have cared. He had gone along with and put up with so much in the time he had been the Baron's right hand. Since Erol himself was a sadist, he had taken great pleasure in the Dark Warrior Program. Taking time out to go to special visits to go see his little blonde, Jak. And then, the Baron had put Erol in charge of giving punishment to the KG that disobeyed or tried to turn traitor. The things he had the choices of doing to those unfortunate soldiers.

It was enought to make most cringe. Most.

But the haggling with the Dark Eco. Erol wasn't sure he liked that at all. He was all for the pain of others, but he was in no way a masochist. Dealings with the metal heads were like making deals with the devil. It would all come crumbling down in the end. Sometimes Erol had to wonder if the Baron realized this. Did he know what he was dealing with? Hadn't he ever heard the saying, If you play with fire, your bound to get burned?

The KG Commander had no interest in being slaughtered by Metal Heads. That would not be how he would meet his end. Hell, he would much rather be shot clean through the skull by that traitor Torn, than killed by a Metal Head. And so far the only thing Erol had thought would be fitting for his demise would be being killed by Jak. If the blonde killed him in the end, that wouldn't be so bad. The one soul he couldn't tame or tarnish in prison. The first and last one.

The Commander was snapped out of his thoughts as a couple of the other KG members walked up to him. One was younger, and Erol could tell just by looking at him that he was new and inexperienced. And not to mention that he looked like he was afraid of Erol already. "Yes?" Erol questioned the group, his voice low as his gold eyes lifted to peer at the others.

"Well, sir, you know that thing alot of us were planning to do? Meeting at someplace over in Kras City?" One of them said. Erol could tell that the one who spoke had been in the KG for a while. It only made sense that he would be the only one with the gall to speak to him.

"Yes, I do. And I wasn't sure if I was going or not." Erol replied. It was true, what he said. He had thought that going would be a complete waste of time. Most of the KG officers that would pay were cheap and they would most of the time end up at some bar with bad alcohol on the edge of the city. Nowhere near where most of the fun was.

"I was told to tell you that they're planning to meet at the Bloody Hook. You've heard of it right? Its near the middle of Kras City, and is a really nice place where most of the best racers of Kras go to hang out." Another spoke, and Erol noted how it was a different person than who had spoken the first time.

But at the new information, Erol began to look a little more interested. Now, the Bloody Hook would be worth it. It was in the middle of the city, where all the good night life was. The best alcohol, and probably some pretty whores in each ally. But those wouldn't be the things he was going for, no. After all, he had a hard time stomaching certain types of alcohol, and Erol would never, EVER, buy some hooker off the side of the street. He may have approved of some unhumane things, but that was a thought that never appealed to him.

It was the middle of Kras City, and like what the other KG member had said, it was a place where alot of racers enjoyed hanging out. Ah, meeting some other hardcore racers. That was an opportunity he would never pass up. Erol himself had only been to Kras a couple of times, so with a goal in mind, he let a smirk slither across his lips. "I'll be there, then." Was all he said, nodding curtly before turning and walking away, leaving a couple a slightly confused KG members behind.

OOooOOooOO

It was a bit short, but this is only the beginning! Please Review for me!~ And favorite and that other stuff! I should update pretty soon. 


	2. Chapter Two x Seeing Neon Lights

I'm hoping that this chapter will be longer than the other one. I dedicate this chapter to I Caught Myself, who has been the only person to review so far. :D They faved and reviewed and everything else~ Thank you, this chapter is for you! You inspired me to keep going! XD

I apologize, for this chapter is only around 700 words or so long. I have found that if I take i easy with these chapters and do each one a moderate length then they are much easier to do. Again, characters and settings belong to Naughty Dog. Also, this story has not been beta'd in any way. If anyone is interested, just say something. All i'm trying to say is that if there are mistakes, you may kindly point them out.

OOooOOooOO

Chapter Two: Seeing Neon Lights

OOooOOooOO

It was then that Erol found himself at his house, putting just enough into a suitcase to stay a week at Kras City.

Being who he was, he didn't intend to take very much. Clothes of course. He didn't want to wear his mask the entire time, so he shoved it into the suitcase along with the clothes. Then he turned around, pondering what else he should bring. Erol's apartment was a good size, but it wasn't huge. In other words, it was bigger than alot of the normal KG members had, but it still wasn't fantastic. Erol snorted at the thought. With all the crap he had to put up with from the Baron, this apartment should have been alot bigger.

At least the place was furnished nice, unlike alot of places in Haven where you would end up with peeling and cracking walls.

Walking into the bathroom, he looked around for anything else he should bring with him. A toothbrush. Erol liked his hygine. And baring your teeth was all the more menacing when they weren't totally gross and falling out of your head. Not much else he figured he should bring though. A single thing of shampoo and a bit of hair gel he had kept for a while now. Hey, it wouldn't hurt anything. Throwing all of that in the suitcase, he zipped it up.

So, he was going to Kras City tomorrow. Erol chuckled. This had better turn out to be worth his time.

OOooOOooOO

The next evening, at around nine o'clock, Erol was throwing his bags onto a hotel bed. Behind him, he could hear some other KG discussing things. "So, you going to go out tonight?" One KG member asked another. "No, i'm staying here. It's my plan to get at least one really good night of sleep before I go out get smashed tomorrow." The other replied.

"Comander, what about you?" One of them asked Erol. The KG comander turned, with a thin eyebrow raised. "Oh? I thought it would be obvious. I'm not a pussy footed soldier, i'm about to go see the sights. Why wait untill morning?" He told them, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk worthy of the devil himself playing upon his lips. After, he noticed a group of the KG members leave.

What he had told the others was true. He wasn't about to stay around here in some poor hotel room. Even though since Erol was commander he did get his own room, it was still musky and Erol wasn't sure he really liked that.

After all, he would rather be somewhere with fresh air. And while he was at it he might as well stalk some prey.

With that thought in mind, he stripped off his armor, leaving himself in his jumpsuit and ran a hand through his hair. Presentable enough, he supposed before turning on his heel and heading out the door.

OOooOOooOO

Kras was a beautiful place. The main attraction that drew everyone here was obviously the racing, but the city itself was rather intriguing. Neon lit up nearly every sign to be seen on the streets making the city almost glow.

It was then that Erol decided that for the rest of his life when ever he saw something neon he would be reminded of Kras City.

But alas, everyone knows that appearences are not everything. Most of those concerned in the racing themselves knew of the dark underbelly of Kras. All crime in the city stemmed from the infamous crime lord, Mizo. Where there was often a crime, a mishap such as an accident on the track of a race, or even the smallest dark discussion in a bar, Mizo was almost always involved.

Little did Erol know that he himself was about to get sucked into the crime of Kras.

OOooOOooOO

Hope you enjoyed, even though this chapter was a bit of an 'inbetween the action' chapter! Please review and all of that other good stuff! As for the next chapter, Erol is about to meet both Razer and Mizo~! :) So the next chapter should have a lot of action unlike this one. 


	3. Chapter Three x No Thank You

Yay! I'm writing yet another chapter! I cannot believe I m up to chapter three already! lol For me, it s an accomplishment. I believe this is the first story on fanfiction I have ever had and updated on. xD Okay, there may be some sexual tension in this story. Some drinking. Not much else. Hopefully i'll have some smut between Erol and Razer soon. But i'm trying to build a relationship before I get to that. So, on with the third chapter, enjoy~!

I Caught Myself - I have a dedicated fan in you! lol I'm trying to update as often as possible, but I start school back up again day after tomorrow. Normally that doesn't impede my progress on things on the computer because normally i'll get more inspiration. For now, I think i'm fine with you just telling me if I have any mistakes~ I'm not turning you down on your beta reader offer, it's just that I have dial-up and it's a pain to do stuff like that. For one-shots i'll be sure to consider you though since I have plenty of Jak and Dax one-shots planned. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to have the next up a.s.a.p~! : D

OOooOOooOO

Chapter Three: No Thank You

OOooOOooOO

As the Bloody Hook came into view, Erol took on a skeptical expression. For a famous bar that was said to have alot of the big shot customers from the city, the place didn't look like a very big establishment. Fortunately, Erol's job has taught him not to judge a book by its cover or you might miss out on some quality entertainment.

Soon he walked up to the door and entered the building.

Erol looked around as he scrunched up his nose slightly. It had become bad habit as of late to do that while in deep thought. Maybe it was because most things he thought about he didn't like very much. Therefore, the action was born out of distaste. As Erol's bright yellow eyes surveyed the pub he found that he could not see anyone that he deemed interesting, so he went over and sat at a stool by the bar. From where he sat, his back was to the wall, and he was sitting sideways so he could still watch others.

"Uh, sir? You want anythin'?" The barman asked, causing Erol to glance over at the man. He was tall but not too tall and sported broad shoulders. Small goatee, a couple of tattoos. Nothing special.

"Not yet." The KG commander replied and the barman shrugged before going off to serve someone else.

It was just like Erol had kept thinking about this whole trip for the past two days. This had better turn out to be worth his time in the end.

It was then, that the door to the Bloody Hook opened and everyone either became quiet of began to whisper to each other. Erol hardly cared what everyone was in an uproar about. Half of the time if the KG were talking about something and Erol had actually taken his time to wonder what the hell it was they were talking about, it was never anything of interest to the KG commander in the end anyway. It was always something brainless.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when someone sat next to him, and somewhere in his mind he knew that this must have been the person who had just walked into the door. The KG commander had looked up just in time to see the other's eyes looking him up and down before he turned back to the barman. He let himself look slightly annoyed before retreating back to his own thoughts. Erol couldn't help but wonder who this man was.

The commander almost (almost) jumped when a large mug of alcohol was slammed down in front of him on the bar. Along with this, the man next to him turned and held out a hand.

"I am Razer. Maybe you have heard of me?" The man with sleek black hair now know as Razer spoke with a northern accent with a smirk upon his face. At least Erol didn't have to wonder who this man was anymore. Yellow eyes flickered back from the mug and then back to the offered hand before allowing himself to shake hands with the other. "One or twice. I'm Erol. Perhaps you have heard of me?" The ginger countered. Razer's smirk grew and he chuckled. "Perhaps once or twice... " He said, before snaking a hand back over to the bar to grab his own drink and raise it up to his lips to take a sip.

Erol eyed his own drink before raising it up and sniffing it. Damn thing didn't smell right so he set it back down.

"I didn't put anything in it." Razer said, but Erol didn't trust the other quite yet. "So, what do you want?" Erol asked the other. He couldn't really see why the other man was bothering him. It's not like they knew each other.

"Is it so wrong to want some... company?" Razer said, his green eyes boring into the smaller man. Erol was quite used to intimidating people, so the stare didn't get to him as the other probably intended for it to. But the yellow eyed commander couldn't help but feel like the other was hitting on him even though nothing had been implied yet... ...or had it?

OOooOOooOO

Erol and Razer had been sitting next to one another for around twenty of so minutes. Who knows, maybe it had been longer than that. Finally, the commander decided that he was ready to leave and go back to his musky hotel room to get a good night s sleep. As he stood he noticed how the other man quickly glanced at him with emerald eyes. "Must you go, Kommandant?" He asked in almost lazy tone. Yellow eyes narrowed at the other. He assumed that meant commander, after all the words were surly close enough. So the other really had heard of him before? It was only fair since Erol really had heard of the racer in Kras known as Razer before. Just before now he never had a face to put to the name.

"Yes." Erol snorted as he got up and turned on his heel and left just like that.

Razer's eyes stayed on the Commanders back until he was out of sight. Then his deep green eyes flickered to glance at the still full glass of alcohol sitting upon the bar counter. Oh yes, this one would be worth his time indeed.

OOooOOooOO

Tattoos.

That seemed to be the first thing in Erol's line of sight as he stepped out of the Bloody Hook. Blue flames. That was the tattoo that he had seen, but only for a split second. Directly in front of him stood a tall man with broad shoulders wearing a gaudy pink suit with blonde hair. Erol had seen this guy on TV once or twice before while watching races for Kras. So he was a host?

Ah what was his name though. G.T. Blitz, that was it.

The question was why the man was looking at Erol with a startled expression before frowning deeply, glaring at the yellow eyed commander before walking away muttering something inaudible.

What had that been about? Erol wondered with a slight frown before heading back to the hotel.

OOooOOooOO If anyone if wondering what happened at the very end there, G.T. Blitz had his wig off for some reason and then slipped it back on the minute someone was in sight. I notice that there wasn't a lot of talking between Erol and Razer, but don't worry. There will be next time~! I also think that this is the longest chapter I have done so far. I mean, it isn't the longest thing I ever written, but it's over a thousand words. XD 


	4. Chapter Four x The Commander's Undoing

Another chapter! I am thankful to I Caught Myself for being a steady reader. Hopefully more people stumble across this soon. Need reviews! XD I want to have some well written smut between Erol and Razer in one of these chapters soon. Maybe it will be getting close toward the end of this chapter? Also, I have a couple more ideas for Razer x Erol stories and one-shots. So soon, people should be seeing a bit more from me. :D

Oh, I also have these up over on my deviantART, which goes by the same username (RzSumisu) and I am working on drawing some illustrations for this story. If I do any good ones, i'll give a link!

OOooOOooOO

Chapter Four: The Commander's Undoing

OOooOOooOO

The ginger found himself very irritable as he headed back to the hotel. He wasn't entirely sure why he should feel this way, but he did. One thing that was unnerving him had been the man out front of the bar. G.T. Blitz. The man surely hadn't seemed friendly and Erol was almost positive he had seen something that he really should not have.

The blue flames? But what did they mean?

Of course, the man from inside the bar was on his mind too. Razer. Just thinking about the man made Erol shiver and then he mentally cursed at himself. As far as he knew, he had never really been attracted to men. Once or twice sure. But he had never once considered himself gay. The commander was just one of those people that didn't care what people thought. So if he wanted to expirement with someone he thought to be attractive, he didn't think there was anything wrong with it. This man though, Razer had seemed to spike some sort of sexual fustration in Erol and they had only been around eachother for a half hour at most!

Reaching the hotel, Erol headed up to his room. The commander was not happy from this turn of events in the least. The other KG members could tell this of course and stayed out of Erol's way as he headed through the musky halls of the old hotel.

As he reached his room, he slammed the door shut behind him and flopped onto the bed. This hotel was not pleasant. He hated to stay someplace that didn't have his own scent. It was dusty and musky. Sighing, Erol sat back up only with a groan to find that he had actually become aroused from very unwelcome thoughts of a certain veteran racer while walking back.

Erol had indeed found something that was worth his time.

Razer might have very well been the commanders undoing also.

OOooOOooOO

In the hall, a couple of the KG clustered together to talk. It must have been close to midnight but they were on something close to a vacation. And heck its not like any of them planned to get up bright and early in the morning anyway.

"Oh, did you see the commander? He looked angrrrry~!" One of them pointed out, drawing out the word angry. Sure enough they all agreed. Then one by one they all headed to bed but even in the end a couple of them lingered in the hallway. "You know, I hear there are supposed to be some races soon. Nothing serious, but yeah. Races. Maybe we should go see them. Heck, they can't be much different than the speeder races back home." The other KG he was talking to seemed to agree as he nodded his head.

"If only we could get Erol to race. He always wins back home, so we would have something of an ace in the hole, don't you agree?" The other chuckled. The first KG seemed wary of this statement. "I wouldn't use out commander as bargaining chip. If he found out about something like that we would all be shipped off into the desert to be picked off by those damn marauders. Or worse. We could be put into that dark warrior program I have heard rumors about."

At mention of the dark warrior program, the second shivered. "Yeah, I guess your right. The commander isn't someone you want to mess around with."

OOooOOooOO

Slighty disgruntled, Razer stepped into his rather expensive apartment. This certainly had not been how he had wanted to end the day. That commander, Erol had filled his thoughts all evening. He found that thinking of the commander squirming underneath him and moaning loudly rather enjoyable.

Too bad Mizo had to go and ruin his mood.

After Erol had left, Razer hadn't a reason to linger around the bar anymore so he had decided to leave. Unfortunatly he was met by Mizo whom had told him he would be racing the next morning. With the type of grace only he posessed, Razer let his coat drop from is shoulders to his elbows before he took it off and set it on the end of his bed. A cold shower, thats what he needed. Both to forget about Mizo and to releave the sexual tension he had gained while in the bar.

As he stripped off his clothing and stepped under the cold water, Razer could not help but wonder if the commander had caught all of his hints and such. The thought of Erol at wherever he was doing the same thing as he found himself doing at the moment made a smirk slide onto his face. Amusing.

Somebody who was indeed worth his time.

OOooOOooOO

I don't think this chapter was very long. I suppose its a chapter alot like chapter two, a sort of filler. And then we had Razer and Erol's dirty thoughts about eachother. I found it interesting to add the part with the couple of KG members in the hallway. I am now pondering on if I should make the racing part of the plot (I would love too!) or to leave it at that. The main idea was to give another instance to show how the KG feared Erol, and also the last line is to show some forboding if anyone caught that.

Hopefully next time I shall have some smut. :D Who should be dominant, Razer or Erol? You shall have to wait and find out! 


	5. Chapter Five x The Beginning

I seriously cannot believe I am on the fifth chapter. :) And yet I am very happy that I decided to take things slow with this story. I mean, by fifth chapter your just getting into things. I realize I have to do some serious thinking about the plot of this story. I want it to be a good read. Interesting. It really started off as something of a practice for alot of the Jak and Daxter story ideas I have in mind. A lot of them Razer x Erol. So, I hope you enjoy~!

I again dedicate this chapter to I Caught Myself. Why? Because of the simple fact that one person (I Caught Myself) has kindly taken the time to review this story. I want more reviews! I'm not stupid, I can see that people are checking out this story! Jak and Daxter has been around for a long time, leave me some reviews so I can feel like this is worth it.

...I still love my readers though.

OOooOOooOO

Chapter Five - The Beginning

OOooOOooOO

The next day, Erol didn't wake up until the sun was just about to go down. Blinking sleep away, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes rather slowly before dropping his hands and swinging his legs out of bed. As a KG Commander, he never just laid in bed for a while in the mornings. He was programmed to get going the minute he woke up.

No wasting time.

So after the ginger pulled himself out of bed, he grabbed his yellow and blue jumpsuit, pulling it over his legs and arms. Finally he zipped the front and went to work looking for his discarded boots. After finding those, Erol went into the bathroom. Going through the suitcase he had left in the bathroom from the night before, he found his toothbrush and set to work brushing his teeth. Spitting the water into the sink he ran his hands through his hair and figured he looked presentable.

Not wanting anything that he planned on putting in his mouth on that dirty sink, he threw the toothbrush back into his bag when he was done with it. From the other side of the hotel window, the sky was a light peach color as the sun sunk down behind the buildings of Kras City. A light orange light filtered into the room and for some reason it seemed to make the room feel even more uncomfortable for some reason.

Outside the door he could hear a couple of the other KG members talking and getting ready to head out. He himself must have slept for around... a lot of hours. But they had gotten to Kras City slightly late the day before, and Erol had no idea what time it had been when they reached the hotel.

Without further thought, he opened the door to his room and shit it behind him, the way all of the KG in the hallway fell silent pleased him to no end. "H-Hey, Commander." One of the younger ones said.

The KG Commander only nodded curtly and headed out as a smirk slithered onto his lips.

OOooOOooOO

Razer had been in the garage almost the entire day.

And now as he put away the tools he had been using and wiped the grease off of his hands, he was a bit excited about going to the bar that evening. Razer was hoping he would run into Erol once again. If he was really lucky and played his cards right he may even be able to persuade the other man to come home with him. One of the things he seemed to like best was the challenge this man presented. Erol would not be the type to give in easily even if he too wanted Razer.

As he finished up, he heard footsteps and turned to see Shiv and Edje. "What is it?" He asked the pair, his accent thick in the air. All he wanted to do at the moment was light a cigarette while driving at an insane speed down to the Bloody Hook. "Ah, we just wanted to talk to you. If... you have somewhere to go, we can make this quick." Shiv said in his usual gruff tone.

"No, go ahead. Just don't keep me tied up for long." Razer said as, now that he was clean of all grease, slipped his coat on over his shoulders and sighed at the feeling of the heavy cloth on his shoulders. The next step was to reach into his pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Well, boss. We overheard the big boss saying something about some underworld races. The illegal kind. Over on the dethdrome track." Edje explained. Illegal races? That piqued his interest. "When?" Razer fired the question back as he took a drag of the cancer stick and let the heat build up in his lungs before exhaling. "Every other night. I think." Shiv said.

Razer nodded, but this whole situation would have to wait. The sky was now a dark blue and the stars glittered from underneath the thick blanket of night. "Nothing I can do about this at the moment. You two can't do anything about it either." He told them as he climbed into his sleek Havoc V12. It was one of the fastest cars out there and he was glad it was his. Black and red as it was, the flawless paint job glittered as moonlight caught it through a couple of the dusky windows in the garage.

"If you say so." Edje mumbled as him and Shiv watched Razer slam the gas pedal and race off into the night.

OOooOOooOO

The KG Commander was now standing in front of the Bloody Hook much like he had been the night before. He glared up at the bar before going to walk inside. Before he could even reach the door, the screech of tires sounded behind him and he turned to see Razer, sitting in a rather large vehicle ( ...a Havoc V12?) with a cigarette in his mouth and staring at the ginger with a rather curious expression. "Ah, Erol. There you are!" Razer said, as he climbed out the vehicle in a somewhat graceful fashion and stalked over to Erol.

The Commander stayed still with a guarded expression as he stared down the other man. He was at a loss of what to do. This man he had only met once before had swamped his mind after they had met and now he showed up out of nowhere regarding him with a friendly disposition. This man was downright weird. "What?" Erol said, his tone low.

"I was hoping you would be here." Razer all but whispered into the other man's ear and it made Erol realize just how close the other had gotten. Hadn't he been paying attention to the other? Guess not.

Erol snarled and pushed the other away roughly. "Get out of my face." He snapped at the other racer. Razer made a tutting noise and took a step closer to the ginger who was looking a tiny bit more aggravated every moment. It only went to show Razer how much he really did affect the other man. This pleased him to no end.

The confrontation between Razer and Erol was cut off as behind them, a smooth voice said, "Funny seeing you here Razer! And who might your... friend be?"

Erol watched, confused, as Razer seemed to jerk back and scoff for a moment before regaining his composure. For behind Razer was the same man he had seen last night that had given him dirty looks as he had come out of the bar. G.T. Blitz. The blonde man had a wide grin upon his face and looked as if he had just won something and his beady eyes flickered from Erol to Razer before he kept them on Razer. "So, what have you been doing lately?" The blonde addressed Razer, and his voice was almost accusing.

In turn, the red clad racer all but rolled his eyes. "I was merely talking to my new... friend as you so call him. The KG Commander from over in Kras City. Erol, meet G.T. Blitz. An old... aquaintence of mine." Razer said, distaste rolling off of his toungue just as his accent did. The obnoxious blonde man offered a hand to Erol, but the ginger looked at it with disgust and took a step back. The racing commentator didn't look very pleased at this, but he shook it off and turned to talk to Razer once again. "Glad to see your meeting new people." He told Razer before his facial expression turned grim and he had turned to walk away.

The KG Commander watched the others back as he walked away, his eyes narrowed at the blonde. "How do you know him?" Erol asked Razer, and the other racer shrugged as if brushing off a boring question. "It doesn't matter too much." He mumbled, as he lit another cigarette.

OOooOOooOO

I started out not liking this chapter too much. But in the end I though it was nice. It will keep going right where it left off in the next chapter, which I have some good ideas for! XD Maybe I will be able to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Two chapters in a row would be awesome right? :D

I am beginning to lay out the venoumous relationship between Erol and Mizo. This should turn out very interesting... :) REMEMEBER TO REVIEW~! 


	6. Chapter Six x Quite the Opposite

CHAPTER SIX! *dances* I cannot believe I am this far! Again, this chapter is dedicated to I Caught Myself, who, in the next hour after I posted up the last chapter, reviewed once again. :D The way I have things organized in my head, the racing stuff, you know the action should come soon. And only then, shall there be smut. XD

AUGH man, I took forever, and I mean FOREVER to write this chapter. Glad to have new reviewers here and here though. I'm so excited, I hope it snows soon! *squeals* XD Maybe to make up for the delay, I can have another chapter up soon. SOON. AND I am now saying that Razer has a Howler, since that s what everyone also says he has. I'll give up on the Havoc V12... we should give it to Edje.

ENJOY~!

OOooOOooOO

Chapter Six - Quite the Opposite

OOooOOooOO

He watched Razer as the other racer lit the cigarette and brought it up to his lips. Erol could not help but wonder just who that blonde man was. He wasn't stupid, he worked under the Baron after all. The ginger could tell that there was obviously something wrong between G.T Blitz and Razer. That man was not just a commentator for races. He couldn't be. The blonde would not have raised that much tension. After all, even if an interviewer would intimidate some, he could tell that Razer was not one of those people. Which left the Commander wondering just who that man was.

Yellow eyes stayed upon Razer for a moment with a rather aggressive look. Razer had looked troubled for a split second before turning his attention back to the commander, regarding the ginger with a curious expression.

"So, although I obviously came here looking for you, I find it surprising for you to actually be here. Don't you come from Haven City? I didn't think you would be here for too long." He drawled in an almost absent minded tone. Razer did however keep his bright emerald eyes on the other the entire time.

Erol didn't feel quite right under the intense gaze of the other. "I'm here for the week." He answered, deciding to address the later question instead of the reason he had come back to the bar. Because he knew he had really come back because he had wanted to see Razer again. Which was a fact that Erol himself really hadn't quite accepted yet. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Razer made a tutting noise. "Only a week?" The black haired racer said, his voice filled with disappointment. Erol twitched slightly as the other said this, before replying, "Yes, only a week. Why would you care?"

Apparently he hadn't realized that was the wrong question to ask, because in the next instant, Razer was only inches away from him. The emerald eyed man chuckled before leaning in closer. "Why, there is so much I would like to do with you, Kommandant... " He purred, and Erol's eyes widened before he remembered what was happening and pushed the other man away.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." He told the other with a glare before turning on his heel to stalk into the bar.

"I'm afraid I can't do that... " Razer drawled, mostly to himself, before following the ginger.

The moment Erol walked into the establishment, he was surprised to see so many people. After all, it was a normal bar not some sort of dance club. But indeed, there were people crowded around with drinks talking to one another. The commander inched away from all of the talking to go sit in a booth over to the side, and sink into the cushions, watching the people in the bar with a disdainful look. His moment of peace didn't last very long, as Razer slipped into the seat across from him. "You ran away from me." The black haired racer drawled, his voice dripping with hurt. There was a smirk upon his face though, which meant that the sentiment was fake.

"Your too overbearing. I bet women run away from you all the time." The KG Commander stated, before mumbling under his breath, "And men too... "

Apparently, Razer had heard the second part too, and chuckled in amusement. "Quite the opposite."

Erol snorted in disgust at this.

The two sat for a moment, before Razer broke the silence. "So... Erol. You are a speeder racer, correct?"

This put a smirk back onto Erol's face, and he sat back in his seat, more relaxed than he had been before. He was pleased that the other had heard he was in speeder racing. That meant that news of his fortune with speeder racing had even reached Kras, which was a wonderful success. Not much news got past the walls that surrounded Haven city. Some of the people of Spargus heard news of laws passed by the Baron, and about some of the harsh treatment people received under the Baron. But this talk did not go any further. The Baron made sure of that. While people in other cities knew of the turmoil within the walls of the cities, they knew not who had caused it. They didn't know about the Baron's dealings. And they had heard very little about the metal heads.

Kras itself didn't have too many problems. No big war problems. The city was big for attraction, not politics. The underworld however, spanned through the entire city. As with any big sport, there are behind the scenes dealings. Gambling, cheating, sabotage.

"I am." He told the other, before a man came over and interrupted them.

This seemed to aggravate Razer very much. The man clad in red sighed deeply before turning to the man with brown hair. "Edje, what is it now?" The combat racer asked him with a flat look. Clearly this wasn't amusing. Erol couldn't help but wonder who this man was, did he work with Razer? Probably. There was so much about the other that he didn't know. Then again, Razer didn't know a ton about himself either. "Those illegal racers I was talking about are raising havoc down on the jungle track." The brown haired man named Edje answered as his eyes flickered over to Erol quickly before looking away.

A cigarette was crunched between yellow gloved fingers as Razer went to stand up.

"Fine." Razer ground out. He certainly seemed peeved at having to be separated from Erol. This made the speeder racer chuckle and the other racer looked at the Commander with a confused look. "Oh, it's just so sweet to see your so attached to me so quick." Erol said in a snide, mocking voice.

The red clad racer merely rolled his eyes.

Poor Edje was looking from racer to racer with a rather disturbed look upon his face.

"C'mon then." Razer drawled as he went to leave, Edje snapping out of his trance and trotting to catch up. The ginger haired commander was left alone, much to his chagrin. He had actually been looking forward to seeing Razer. Maybe he had hoped that this meeting would lead to something more... ?

The speeder racer snarled at his own thoughts before stomping out of the bar.

He would definitely be seeing Razer tomorrow.

OOooOOooOO

Short, but I should have another one up soon. This was another one of those short, sweet chapters that makes things ready for something to happen. So there should be some action next time! YAY! XD

This story is my guinea pig by the way. I don't think its amazing or anything like that, the chapters aren't too long, and things have been dragged out for too many chapters. I just mean, I wanted to have some stuff in this chapter, but I ended it by having Razer just leave. If you like the way I am writing this, say so. You will be thanked! And I do know I have some people backing me on this story. 3 


	7. Chapter Seven x It'll Be Nothing

Oh god this has taken forever. . I know I took my sweet time on this! I got and still am obsessed with Final Fantasy VII and all other sense about anything else went flying out the window! Hopefully if I get past this chapter I will be able to get back into a groove of updating chapters. That would be nice both for my readers and I both!

I should also go back an revise some chapters, as some of them did not have enough content in them as I would have liked. Also I try not to repeat names over and over, and I try to correct spelling mistakes and such and if I go back I might catch some stuff that I did wrong. This chapter is for a friend of mine who even though she liked Final Fantasy, has been checking this, wanting me to update! This is for you, you know who you are! (And if you don't I will tell you anyway. xD)

OOooOOooOO

Chapter Seven: It'll Be Nothing

OOooOOooOO

That night Erol had gone home annoyed.

Anyone who worked under him knew that this wasn't a good thing. Then again, Commander Erol seemed to be annoyed with something almost 99 percent of the time. But this was a different kind of annoyed, one that he wasn't used to.

The kind where he felt as if he couldn't do anything and was annoyed because of it.

But as he returned to his hotel room that night, he began to wonder if this really was a predicament where he could do nothing. Just because he was in Kras instead of Haven didn't mean he had no footing. No, people still had heard of him here. He could use this to advantage somehow. Surely. Raking a gloved hand through his hair, Erol snarled.

He would need one of those combat racing vehicles. A good one.

Which left two options.

Erol could go out and steal one. It wouldn't be too hard. As Edje had seemed to bring up at the bar earlier, there seemed to be some illegal racers running around already. Which would oft mean that one of them would be stupid enough to get drunk and leave the keys in the ignition. So it wouldn't be too hard. And even if they took the keys with them, it wouldn't be too hard to get his hands on them if they were shit faced drunk. The other option would be to go out and buy one. Not from a normal dealer, no, that would be too much trouble and too much unwanted attention on his part.

The black market was always and option, the second option. And seeing how Kras' dirty dealings seemed to extend so far outward and underground then it probably wouldn't be too hard that way either. With the experiences that Erol had gone through with the black market, you always seemed to get a little extra for your money. Unlike going to the dealer and buying an expensive one with nothing to it, you could go to the black market and get one with some 'illegal attachments' which would always come in handy.

As a plus, it would be hard for his to get arrested.

Which in hindsight that only left one last problem.

What would he do once he got his hands on one?

OOooOOooOO

Razer had to light re-light his cig at least five times as it was constantly put out by the cold hair that rushed past as they sped down to the jungle in attempt to spoil some of the illegal races going on.

It wasn't so much the whole illegal party that Mizo wanted an end to. Wince he dealt in a lot of nasty stuff himself. It was mostly the fact that these inexperienced imbeciles might cause more attention to some of the things going on in Kras city. Before, in the past, people had been called ion from other cities. Some of the Krimzon Guard even, to deal with some of the stuff that always seemed to come up worse than ever in Kras City. Drug dealing most of the time, but Mizo could not afford heads being turned toward his empire.

After all, everything was going good for him now, and he could not afford to lose anything. Not racers. Not cars.

"Razer, what are we going to do when we get there?" Edje asked the red clad man sitting in the seat next to him. Edje himself was gripping the inside of the car until his knuckles turned white. Being in a car driven by Razer was one of the most terrifying experiences he had ever been through. HE didn't know how others could get in the passenger seat with the black haired man and act as if it was just an evening drive.

Because oh no, it was far from that. Razer drove, and it wasn't as if the way he drove was particularly dangerous., It was more the fact that he drove almost as fast as he could and one would think that if something were to change in the road or if something would come up and hinder his driving, he would be going so fast that there would be no time to slam on the breaks and save himself.

But this was what made Razer such an elusive driver.

He did manage to get out of situations such as these. It was why Mizo needed him.

"I am thinking that I shall race them, and if I win, then they leave." Razer answered as if it was nothing and it would not be at least twenty illegal racers against one of him.

"Are you sure you can win?" Edje blurted out before he could stop himself.

Razer just chuckled in return. "Of course."

OOooOOooOO

Yes! I got it done! Just need to have this beta'd before I post it up. I hope I get some reviews! Reviews will make me put up another chapter! I need to play some Jak X in my free time to inspire me to write more for this. And I realize that I am really dragging out time until the action and the smut. I do realize this, but it seems to just be the way I am writing this story. I need feedback! Ideas?

I also seemed to use a couple of phrases in this chapter that I am not sure make any sense or not. So if you come across something that makes no sense, please review and tell me. Or send me a message or SOMETHING.


	8. Chapter Eight x Mild Confusion

I haven't written for this thing in forever! I have been working on some stories on my DeviantART lately, and I came back to this figuring that I really should write another Chapter. And I realized that the chapters for this have been. Very. Small.

So, all of that changed today, people! If you have been looking forward to a new chapter of this, then your getting a new, long, chapter. And I look forward to reviews. I don't have my Jak X game right now because a friend borrowed it at the end of the school year and didn't bring it back, so I am relying on YOUR reviews to keep me going!

This story is dedicated to my friend Silithid-Pies over on DeviantART. He's busy lately, and I hope everything is going good for him. I dedicate to him and gift when I can. XD (Go look at his stuff. Now. Go.)

P.S. - The numbers in the chapter are what I have been using to make sure my chapters are long enough. If I feel like it, I may go over this story and make each chapter longer and better. For all the people who have loved this story.

Disclaimer: Character(s) belong to Naughty Dog.

OOooOOooOO

Chapter Eight: Mild Confusion

OOooOOooOO

(1)

"Ah. And here I thought I would never be doing anything worth while in my time here at Kras." Erol said to himself as he walked down the side of the road. Out of the options he had pondered in the last few nights, he had come to the conclusion that he would prefer to steal someone else's vehicle. Not exactly something other people would smile upon, but he thought it was the better choice. Then, he could change it however he wanted and make it his own.

Leaning against the front of a building, the glass was warm against his back. It was around noon now. The sun had been bright for most of the day, but now a thunder storm approached and the sky was beginning to turn black. The white clouds disappeared.

Today, Erol was only wearing his jumpsuit once again.

It was so nice to be out of his armor. Not so much weight. While he was lithe and fast moving he was even more so without the added weight. Sometimes the Baron was complete imbecile. The KG would be more effective if they didn't have to wear SO MUCH armor and instead were just better trained. And by better trained, he meant not running away in the face of a large problem. Because, yes, some of them did. It was embarrassing to say the least. One would think that once they had met Erol they would be able to look in the eye of a metal head Queen and not quiver in the least.

Some men were more difficult than that, though.

And Erol thought of Razer.

Turning his head to the left, he noticed that someone was watching him being the corner of the alleyway. The Commander snorted. Did they really think they could get the one up on him? Or was this just some pocket picker thinking he could take him down? Erol had to admit. He was a bit small, and people that hadn't heard of him may take him as a good target. Even though he knew it was true, he couldn't help feeling insulted.

Slowly, he stopped leaning against the building and began to walk down the sidewalk. From here, the Bloody Hook was only about one road down. Not extremely far. He hadn't realized that it was so close to the hotel that they were all staying at. (They being the KG. But since when were they worth mentioning, ne? His men they may be, but still.)

The sky had turned completely black now, and yet there was no rain.

Erol came to realize that he felt different without wearing his mask, also. He had it with him, hanging from his waist, but he didn't want to wear it until he was going to do what he had planned to do, which was steal one of those combat racing cars. Of course.

Waiting until evening was probably the best idea, although nothing said he could window shop until then.

(2)

That same morning, Razer had slept in.

The night before, it had taken a long while to convince those racers to leave the track, although he knew they would be back sooner or later. Yes, he had managed to defeat all of them, which was at least twenty in a "fair" race. So now he merely rolled over in bed, and tried to go back to sleep. It was a Tuesday. No one needed him yet. They never needed him until he was ready to go home. Not today, today he told them all to leave him the hell alone. With that sentiment he thought that if he played his cards right he would be able to take that delectable little speeder racer home with him that evening.

Once eleven o'clock was approaching he figured he should finally get out of bed.

Pulling on his coat and boots, he hoped that today would bring something different. Not a challenge, just perhaps some time alone with Erol. He hadn't really had any time with the racer. He knew almost nothing about the other. Well, except for the fact that he seemed to have disdain over anyone being too close to him. But he hoped that the other would let him close. Razer couldn't hope a better relationship would form over time after all. Now they had about five days left.

Perhaps he could convince the other to stay longer if he needed too. Surely he could convince the rest of the KG. Then again, the real problem would lay with whoever governed over Erol. The Baron. People in Kras didn't know too much about the Baron. Only that he had been injured in some type of war some time either a bit before or in the beginning of his coming as the leader of Haven.

Haven City.

(3)

Erol had draped himself over the side of a car he thought worthy for himself, and he had lounged there for the past thirty minutes. What Erol made up for in resolve, he lacked when it came to patience. Only thirty minutes and he was bored out of his mind.

Letting out a heavy breath, he wondered if he should just hot wire the fucking thing. The problem was, that it would be much easier for him to start and stop with the keys, and he didn't know if hot wiring for these cars would be as easy as it would be for speeder bikes and the like. Although, he knew how to hot wire all of the different kinds of hover cars in Haven city. Another problem was that people who lived here in Kras were tricky. If this combat vehicle actually belonged to a veteran racer instead of a nobody, he had probably hot wired the thing himself so it couldn't be taken that easily.

"Like my car?" Some bloke had just come out of the tavern and approached Erol, who was still leaning over (apparently) that guy's racer. On the other side of the road. Some of Erol wished that someone would drive by and splatter the drunk onto the road and save him the trouble. But that seemed unlikely. At the same time, Erol allowed himself to look back and forth, up and down the road. No one was out here. The air had a light chill. No one was even driving by. Luck? Or something else? "Yes, I suppose you could say that. What model is it? I can't say I am familiar with these types."

"Eh, your from Haven. That's why, isn't it?"

Erol's golden hues darted back to the other, and he looked mildly confused. "Excuse me?"

"If you don't know nothing' bout Combat Racing then your not from around here." The guy said. Now that the Commander had a good look at the other man, he could see this would be easy. Hell, his keys dangled from a single string hanging off of his belt. What kind of asshole would wear them like that in a town like this? Then again, he didn't look like the brightest bulb in the warehouse. That was for sure.

And he was drunk.

Erol sighed, opening his mouth to say something else. Turning around slowly.

However.

He instead found himself being pinned to the side of the combat racing car he had admired so much, a hot mouth against his own. The other man's whiskers were on his cheek, and his hot drunken breath on his face, and then his mouth moved down to Erol's neck. The Commander pushed the other off of him with wide eyes and wiped at his mouth with his fist.

Was there even anything he could say at this point?

"You - you - ARGH!" Not able to express his disgust any other way, Erol punched the guy in the face, sending him down onto the pavement. The man merely chuckled. "C'mon babe. You've been leaning against my car for the past thirty minutes, obviously waiting for something. You looked damn sexy out here. Don't tell me that you weren't -"

"If your even trying - no wait. Your trying to insinuate that I am some dirty man whore. I am NOT sorry to say that I am not one. And just to make sure that you don't go spreading any filthy lies I should cut out your tongue. Break a few of your teeth."

Erol loomed over the man.

The indignation of it all!

(4)

The ginger haired Commander was thoroughly annoyed with the turn that the day had taken. Having to wait, for even a half hour, and then being molested by the previous owner of the car he was going to steal left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Literally. Sitting in the drivers seat of the car, he breathed in. The car seemed to be quite new. At least it smelled new.

Turning his head, he partially buried his face into the leather seat.

Man. Was he glad it smelled like good 'ol leather, and not like the shit faced man he had just pummeled and left for dead.

It wasn't even cliché in the least. How could that man possibly think he was waiting for sex! He didn't look like a whore! Did he? NO - Erol let his head fall against the steering wheel. That was disgusting. He wouldn't even allow himself to think that way. Ugh, he was being weak. The Commander mentally scolded himself. If you can take torturing your own people, then you shouldn't have a random man molesting you put a single dent in your self esteem. That's just -

Jamming the keys into the ignition, he gave himself something else to think about.

(5)

Razer hopped into his Howler and then immediately brought a cigarette to his lips.

He took a deep inhale and then blew the smoke out through his thin lips.

It burned when it was kept in his lungs for too long. Like a punishment for thinking you could do more than you really could. Smoking was easy. In and out. A bit like sex. Only again, easier.

Why couldn't life and everything else be just like smoking?

The end part was a bit small, but it made a point. I do in no way endorse smoking. Not at all. I hope to have the next part up soon. I am working on a lot of stuff at once, although I am happy that I could finally get another chapter up.

REVIEWS! I WANT THEM!


End file.
